Thérapie
by Anarkia
Summary: Lorsque Yuki panique et se croit atteint d’une nouvelle maladie mentale, il confine ses pensées les plus désespérées dans un carnet de thérapie. Le diagnostique est pourtant clair… ne lui restera plus qu'à l'accepter![YukixShuichi]


**Disclamer :**Rien dans l'univers de Gravitation ne m'appartient, bien sûr… je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour baver joyeusement dessus!

**Résumé :**Lorsque Yuki panique et se croit atteint d'une nouvelle maladie mentale, il confine ses pensées les plus désespérées dans un carnet de thérapie. Mais le diagnostique est pourtant clair… ne lui restera plus qu'à l'accepter!

**Pairing **: Yuki x Shuichi, un grand classique pour le tout premier OS

**Rating **: K+

* * *

_**THÉRAPIE**_

_J'ai 22 ans, je suis beau, riche, célèbre, instruit, cultivé, indépendant, -ou plutôt je l'étais jusqu'à tout récemment-, talentueux et populaire. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié… Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez-moi? _

_Certains jours, j'ai l'impression d'être un jouet entre ses mains. Il a cette habileté à vous manipuler pour vous faire faire exactement ce qu'il désire, quand il le désire. Je suis en train de devenir complètement fou…_

«Yuki, j'ai froid» _et me voilà avec une couverture à la main._

«Yuki, j'ai peur» _et me voilà le serrant dans mes bras._

«Yuki, j'ai envie d'aller marcher dans le parc avec toi. Tu sais, à l'endroit où l'on s'est rencontré? » _et me voilà déambulant dans l'aurore avec lui._

«Yuki, on peut arrêter prendre une glace?» _et me voilà avec un cornet à la main…_

«Yuki, est-ce qu'on peut remettre ça à demain? Je suis fatigué ce soir…» «Yuki, j'aimerais bien que tu m'écrives une chanson» «Yuki, tu veux me lire quelques pages de ta nouvelle histoire?» «Yuki, est-ce qu'on peut commander une pizza pour dîner? «Yuki, je sais que tu détestes les anchois, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait en mettre juste un tout petit peu?» «Yuki, est-ce que tu voudrais venir me border pour que je dorme mieux même si tu n'est pas là?» «Yuki? non, rien… C'est juste que je me disais que je t'aime»…

_Bordel… Dans quelle galère je me suis encore embarquée? _

_J'avais une belle vie, avant lui. J'étais immoral et plein de vices. Je n'avais aucun scrupule à décevoir les attentes de ceux qui m'entouraient. C'était facile : je n'avais qu'à écouter mes désirs._

_Mais maintenant que tout ce détraque, je n'arrive même plus à savoir moi-même ce que je veux. Je lui suis fidèle parce que je n'arrive plus à ressentir du désir pour qui que ce soit d'autre qui n'ait pas les cheveux roses et une carrure d'adolescent. Je suis presque gentil –presque- parce que j'adore le voir sourire pour moi. Je suis attentionné parce que quand je le suis, il rougit d'une façon adorable qui me plait…_

_Et je réponds à ses moindres désirs parce que je déteste, -oui déteste!- le voir pleurer avec autant de cœur pour des petits riens. Il n'y a rien qui me dérange plus sur cette terre… Au début, j'avoue que c'était ses gémissements nasillards qui m'insupportaient. Mais par la suite, ça s'est transformé en d'autre chose… comme… comme un besoin de le savoir heureux. _

_C'est là que je suis clairement devenu fou. Comment peut-on ressentir le besoin de rendre quelqu'un heureux avant d'écouter ses propres besoins? Non, je corrige : comment est-ce que JE peux ressentir ça, moi, l'homme au cœur de glace?!? _

_Comment mes propres aspirations en sont venues à réclamer sa présence insupportable dans mon quotidien? Comment mon cerveau est-il devenu conditionné à ses humeurs? Comment mon corps s'est-il soudainement adapté à son rythme de vie? _

_Comment… et surtout, POURQUOI??? _

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi???_

_La musique vient de s'éteindre dans le salon... Dans quelques minutes, ça va recommencer… encore! Je vous le dis, Docteur, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un séjour chez vous; une jolie chambre d'institut toute blanche et propre et bien rangée, avec des murs capitonnés et une barrure à la porte qui l'empêcherait d'entrer pour me voir. Oh oui, j'en rêve! _

…

_Il vient de fermer l'eau de la douche… Docteur, vous que je paye une petite fortune pour me soigner depuis de longues années déjà, vous qui êtes réputée pour être la meilleure de tout Tokyo, vous, la grande spécialiste des chocs post-traumatiques, allez-vous enfin diagnostiquer cette nouvelle maladie mentale que j'ai développé et me donner des putains de cachets pour me soulager? _

…

_Il a arrêté de chanter, ce qui veut dire que dans moins de 30 secondes, il aura éteint son séchoir à cheveux… Dans une minute, il aura enfilé un boxer et une camisole et m'aura rejoint : je suis damné! Docteur. Nom de dieu! Quand allez-vous enfin vous décider à rendre votre portable disponible 24h/24 pour vos patients en crise? En attendant, je suis contraint de déverser mes angoisses dans ce foutu calepin de thérapie qui ne m'aide en rien. J'ai besoin d'aide, Docteur : je suis malade… très malade!_

…

-Yuuuuuuki!!! Tu viens dormir, Yuki???

_Aidez-moi!!!! _

-Non, je marmonne. Je suis occupé là, ça se voit pas???

_Il s'approche de moi lentement sur la pointe les pieds. Il sait que je lui ai interdit de m'approcher quand je suis en train d'écrire… Je le lui ai répété des centaines de millions de fois. Mais il s'approche quand même!!!!_

_Docteur, si ma maladie empire et je finis par en mourir sans que vous n'ayez levé une paille pour me soigner, je vous garantie, -non, je vous jure!- que vous aurez aux fesses la plus grosse poursuite judiciaire en responsabilité professionnelle de toute l'histoire nipponne…_

-Est-ce que tu es très fâché? me demande-t-il de sa plus charmante voix. –et il est chanteur : il s'est en jouer, je vous assure!-

-hhhhum, je réponds.

_C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux et j'avoue que c'était pas mal, comme tactique : «Hhhhum», ça ne veut pas dire oui, ça ne veut pas dire non. Donc je ne lui mens pas mais je ne lui réponds pas non plus; du coup, j'évite le drame et la crise de larmes…_

_Mais il n'abandonne pas, le bougre d'idiot… Il continue d'approcher, comme un félin s'approche de sa proie en rampant à travers les hautes herbes. _

_Il me pose les pattes dessus :_

-Eiri, dit-il en ronronnant, tu es tellement tendu… es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas fâché contre moi? J'ai fait une bêtise?

_Il essaie de me piéger. Il cherche à tout prix une raison valable de pleurer pour m'amadouer et m'emmener dormir avec lui… je le sais… Alors il tente de me faire perdre patience pour que je lui sorte une méchanceté quelconque à laquelle il pourrait répondre par un regard larmoyant très persuasif. Mais je suis plus malin que lui. Oui, beaucoup plus malin : je suis un chasseur, moi. J'accroche les têtes de mes proies à mon tableau de chasse! Et j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir la sienne, ce soir : épingler the pink panther pour la neutraliser avant qu'elle ne me saigne à mort!!! Je connais son petit jeu et je ne me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement._

_Alors je hausse les épaules un peu, toujours dans un geste ambivalent sans nul autre égal._

_Si je reste immobile et neutre, il s'en ira, il abandonnera. N'est-ce pas?_

-Attend; je connais un truc parfait pour faire partir toute cette vilaine tension dans ta nuque. Tu seras beaucoup plus détendu après et tu pourras terminer ton travail beaucoup plus vite… et comme ça tu me rejoindras dans le lit!

_Le traître!!!!!! Il a changé de front :_

_Ses petites mains se glisse sur mon torse et défont avec application les quelques boutons attachés de ma chemise avant de se glisser sur mes épaules pour les dénuder. Puis, ses doigts habiles s'impriment dans ma chair en de lentes caresses circulaires qui provoquent en moi des frissons de bien-être de la tête aux pieds._

-C'est bon comme ça?

_J'étais en train de songer à l'efficacité du « hhhhum » de tout à l'heure pour lui répondre lorsque ma bouche délatrice a laissé s'échapper un « ouiiii » plaintif à faire rougir de honte le plus efféminé des hommes._

_Voilà comment se produisent les rechutes, Docteur…_

_J'ai laissé tomber mon arme par terre; je suis maudit!!!!_

_Résigné à mon sort, les yeux fermés, j'attendais l'attaque mortelle à la jugulaire. Oui, je l'attendais… mais elle ne vint pas : le chaton continuait de ronronner contre moi en promenant gentiment ses pattes sur ma peau comme si le seul fait de me voir capituler suffisait à rassasier sa faim… _

_Alors pour vérifier ma théorie, j'ai laissé tomber ma tête derrière pour m'appuyer contre son torse… et je suis certain de l'avoir entendu sourire. Oui oui, entendu… Parce que, comme pour annoncer toute bonne victoire, il le faisait en musique. Il chantait doucement en continuant ses caresses merveilleuses et par la façon dont furent prononcés les premiers mots, je savais qu'il souriait… _

_Ce n'était pas l'une de ses chansons, ou du moins si ce l'était, c'est la première fois qu'il me la chantait… Peu importe ce que c'est finalement : j'aime bien cet air. _

_Comment quelqu'un peut-il avoir des mains aussi habiles et une si jolie voix? Ce devrait être interdit par la loi, Docteur. Oui, interdit; il causerait la perte de l'univers tout entier s'il décidait de s'y mettre sérieusement. Je devrais songer à l'arrêter un de ces jours avant qu'il ne fasse encore plus de dégâts qu'il n'en fait déjà : vous savez… une sorte d'acte de bravoure d'utilité publique…_

_Mais pas ce soir. Je suis trop las pour ça… Alors je le laisse faire encore un peu… Juste un peu…_

_Il s'attarde sur ma nuque… il sait que je suis sensible à cet endroit alors ses gestes se font plus doux et sa voix aussi, comme s'il cherchait à me rassurer. Bon sang… je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rassure! _

_Mais je me sens si bien… Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente si bien?!!_

_Ses mains me forcent à tourner un peu la tête et je leur obéis sans résistance. Comment fait-il pour imposer sa volonté avec autant de douceur. Pourquoi sa force tranquille me terrasse-t-elle avec autant de facilité? _

_J'entends son cœur battre lentement dans sa poitrine et d'une manière étrange, sa voix semble s'écouler dans le même tempo. Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute les notes résonner lentement au fond de lui, comme si c'était tout son corps chantait… _

_Ses mains ne massent plus maintenant; elles caressent. Je les sens vaguement dans mes cheveux et sur mon torse, comme une chaleur diffuse sur ma peau aux endroits où elles se promènent. _

_Je me sens bien Docteur, tellement bien lorsque mon esprit s'éloigne comme il le fait maintenant. Tellement bien… que j'ai peur. Car jamais aucune de mes maladies ne m'a coupé du monde comme celle-là, car jamais je ne n'ai ressenti de symptômes aussi troublants. J'ai peur car je sais très bien au fond de moi que vos drogues ne seront jamais assez puissantes pour me sortir de là, Docteur, vos connaissances et vos diplômes ne serviront à rien cette fois. Je suis condamné… _

_Alors avant que mon esprit ne s'enlise et que la folie de m'emporte pour de bon, Docteur, je vous demande de me dire la vérité. Dites-moi quel est ce mal qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Avouez-moi tout que je puisse enfin laisser ma raison s'en aller, que je puisse enfin m'endormir en paix… _

_Il a arrêté de chanter, mais je ne me sens pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux… Il n'y a que ce silence autour de moi qui m'enveloppe et qu'il ne semble pas vouloir briser. Ce silence qui me fait mal et qui me fait du bien à la fois. _

_Ce n'est après de longues minutes, alors que je croyais m'être endormi pour de bon qu'il le rompit… _

-Tu dors debout, mon Yuki… Vient… vient avec moi…

_Je sens ses lèvres contre mes cheveux et ses doigts qui y glissent une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner._

_Alors je prends la main qu'il me tend et je le suis sans un mot…_

_De toute manière comment pourrais-je continuer à écrire, maintenant? Comment pourrais-je même respirer sans sa présence dans cette pièce?_

_Je vais mal, Docteur. Je suis en train de vivre une crise, Docteur. Une autre crise…_

_Il éteint la lumière et il m'emmène dans la chambre. Il fait glisser ma chemise par terre, puis se retourne pour me faire face. _

_Ses yeux brillent… il est si beau, si beau… Si beau que je ne peux rien faire, si beau que je n'arrive même pas à lever ma main pour le toucher, si beau que j'en tremble…_

_Alors il se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse doucement en détachant la ceinture de mon pantalon. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas; il ne veut rien, il n'attend rien, ce soir. Il le détache et le fait tomber par terre avec ses petites mains et tout aussi simplement, il m'attire dans le lit avec lui. Je ne suis pas encore complètement allongé que déjà, il se glisse contre mon corps et m'entoure de ses bras en rabattant la couette sur nous. Je sens sa chaleur irradier tellement fort en moi que j'ai l'impression de me consumer, littéralement. Il y a sa jambe qui entoure la mienne, ses doigts qui tracent des arabesques sur mes côtes, sa tête au creux de mon cou. Il y a ce soupir qui s'échappe de ses lèvres et sa voix qui me souhaite « bonne nuit ». Il y a toute sa vie qu'il m'abandonne dans un dernier « je t'aime »… _

_Je suis malade… Extrêmement malade, car mes yeux se ferment et je bascule peu à peu. Irrémédiablement malade car, sans lutter, je m'abandonne à mon tour._

_Dans ses bras… contre lui… _

_Encore une fois, j'ai perdu… Encore je suis là, dans ce lit qui n'est plus tout à fait le mien, à chercher à comprendre sans y arriver. Sans y arriver car le sommeil m'emporte avant…_

_Il murmure quelque chose et sans en avoir conscience, je lui réponds._

_Tout ira mieux demain, n'est-ce pas? Demain je guérirai… demain je comprendrai… demain…_

**GGGGGGGGGG**

Vous n'avez pas semblé surprise lorsque vous avez lu ces lignes quelques semaines plus tard, quand je me suis décidé à vous rendre ce journal de thérapie. Vous ne m'avez pas ausculté, vous n'avez pas pris mon pouls, vous ne m'avez même pas demandé si je prenais toujours mes médicaments… Vous avez juste souri…

Je déteste provoquer des sourires… sauf peut-être les siens.

-Vous avez contracté une maladie qui stabilisera peut-être les autres, m'avez-vous simplement dit. Rien de grave je vous assure, monsieur Uesugi. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter; vous comprendrez bien assez vite… En fait, je crois que vous savez très bien de quoi « vous souffrez ». N'est-ce pas pour ça que vous êtes ici ce matin?

-Il est parti, m'entends-je lui dire d'un air absent. Deux mois autour du monde en tournée… Et je crois que je ne vais pas bien. Pas bien du tout… J'ai besoin de que vous me prescriviez quelque chose pour arriver à dormir. Je ne le supporte plus…

-Quoi donc, monsieur Uesugi, qu'est-ce que vous ne supportez plus? Me dit-elle, un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

J'y ai réfléchi un instant, puis j'ai dit :

-… le silence…

-Il vous manque, m'avez-vous dit sur un ton d'évidence qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Non… c'est le silence, expliquai-je… juste ce silence…

Vous avez souri d'un drôle d'air, un air que je n'aime pas voir sur votre visage.

-Vous en avez de la chance, alors : Monsieur Shindo n'est-il pas chanteur? Vous n'avez qu'à mettre l'un de ses enregistrements dans le lecteur pour vous endormir si le silence vous pèse à ce point…

J'ai essayé, vous le savez très bien, Docteur… Alors pourquoi me demander?

-Je vois, dit-elle en constatant mon mutisme… alors avez-vous pensé à appeler quelqu'un pour vous tenir compagnie? Monsieur Seguchi ou votre sœur, peut-être?

-Tatsuha vient tout juste de repartir pour Kyoto…

Vous avez croisé les bras et m'avez regardé bien en face.

-Monsieur Uesugi… Ce n'est ni le silence, ni la solitude… c'est lui. Votre amoureux vous manque, c'est tout. Et c'est naturel, aussi. C'est simplement que vous n'avez jamais ressenti ça. C'est normal d'être déstabilisé, tout est parfaitement normal. Écoutez-moi : vous n'êtes pas du tout malade et conséquemment, je ne vous prescrirai aucun médicament aujourd'hui. Voilà mes recommandations : appelez-le, dites-lui que vous avez hâte de le revoir. Parlez-lui, ça vous déchargera un peu, d'accord? Puis respirez bien, sortez prendre l'air, voyez votre famille si vous en avez envie, ou écrivez-lui, pourquoi pas? Et si vous voyez que vos élans de panique ne semblent pas diminuer malgré tout ça, alors bouclez votre valise et aller le rejoindre. Vous êtes écrivain, vous avez la chance de ne pas être contraint de demeurer au Japon pour votre travail. Profitez-en…

**GGGGGGGG**

Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai fait mes valises en toute précipitation : prescription médicale impose. Je suis malade, ne l'oublions pas, alors mieux vaut écouter les recommandations du docteur… Bien sûr, j'ai omis les exercices de respiration et les visites familiales. Mais me connaissant, je sais que j'ai toujours besoin du remède le plus extrême…

Aujourd'hui, il est à Los Angeles, mais dans deux jours, il chantera à Londres.

_Alors soit, à Londres nous irons…_

GGGGGGGG

Vous croyez que je vis dans le déni? Oui… moi aussi.

Mais attendez le jour où vous ouvrirez les yeux pour vous apercevoir que votre bonheur ne dépend plus que de vous… que votre vie entière est entre les mains d'un autre.

Le réveil est brutal, je vous l'assure. Alors laissez-moi encore un peu de temps. Du temps pour accepter, du temps pour réaliser et pour m'y faire…

Et puis se déclarer malade a certains avantages, ne l'oublions pas. Comme passez une semaine dans une suite d'un hôtel de luxe à se faire câliner par un gamin mort d'inquiétude de vous avoir vu apparaître sans préavis dans la foule à l'un de ses concerts, comme conserver un peu de dignité, comme faire l'amour toute la journée parce qu'il pleut beaucoup trop fort pour sortir et faire quoi que ce soit d'autre… Au fait j'adore Londres, je vous l'ai dit?

_« Shuichi, j'ai faim », « Shuichi, j'ai envie d'une douche », « Shuichi, tu crois que tu peux remettre cette entrevue à plus tard? Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien… », _

_« Shuichi, tu sais cette chanson que tu chantais, l'autre soir? … » _

_... «Shuichi… je t'...» «non, rien. Rien du tout… c'est juste que je suis…__heur... je veux dire je me sens mieux... »_

…

_«Guérir? Oui… je dois sûrement être en train de guérir… c'est ça…» _

….

_«Je suis bien ici… juste bien…»_

…

_«Oui… moi… moi aussi.»_

* * *

Petit OS plutôt ennuyant et pas comme je l'aurais souhaité… Premier OS de Gravitation, aussi… Pour tout dire, je suis terrifiée des commentaires que je pourrais recevoir, surtout que j'ai arrêté une scène au potentiel lemonneux…. ahhhhh!!! la fille crie et part se cacher dans le congélateur J'espère que vous ne me frapperez pas trop fort sur la tête; je n'ai pas la boîte crânienne solide comme celle de Shuichi, moi! Mais bon, pour un premier OS, c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Je ne suis pas encore totalement habituée à écrire avec ce couple, donc ça donne ce que ça donne.

J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a…

En attendant, prenez 2 petites secondes pour me dire si ça vaut le coup de poursuivre ma carrière de Gravitationneuse ou si je ferais mieux de supprimer cette fic et d'aller me jeter en haut d'un pont.


End file.
